


Vampire's Curse

by Hawks_wife



Category: Vampire's Curse
Genre: Castles, F/M, Original Character(s), Original Story - Freeform, Romance, Vampire Turning, Vampires, romania - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28127235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawks_wife/pseuds/Hawks_wife
Summary: 21-year old Evelyn Albescu is heading to Romania on a field trip.  It will be the first time going home since she was born. But when heading into "Dracula's Castle" things take a surprising turn.
Relationships: Evelyn Albescu/Leonardo Lakatos





	1. Chapter 1

After learning, I was going to be able to travel to Romania for a historical field trip. I was beyond ecstatic; my grandmother told me that our family came from Romania. I was finally going to be able to see where my mother and father's home was, or what was left of it. I was shipped to America after the house was burnt to the ground, along with my parents. My grandmother is all the family I have left. I started to head to my apartment to start packing; we leave in 3 days. 

As I came out of my thoughts, I grabbed my key from my pocket. Walking up the stairs, I started to hear strange noises, like someone being attacked. After what feels like forever, I fumble with the key; I finally get the door open to see my roommate on the couch with her boyfriend. " What the fuck, Maria." She looks up, shocked to see me, "I-I-I thought you'd be out longer." She scrambles to put herself back together before standing up. "Hi, Markus," I said, looking over to the left of Maria. "Hey, Evelyn," he states while heading for the door. "See you later, M." "Yeah, later." He walks out, and I turn to Maria to see her head down and her shifting on her feet. "Maria, I'm not mad at you, just warn me next time he comes over, please." She nods, not looking. She always does that when she thinks she's in trouble. I leave her in the living room/ kitchen and head into my room. 

Maria and I share a 2 bed, 2 baths, dorm room for 500$ each every month. Maria works in a nursing home, and I do in-home care to the elderly. We make it between both of us, I've been saving some money, and I have enough to pay for the trip. I just got a text from my professor saying that there will be a huge ball held by a wealthy and popular family on the last night, and we were all invited. 

I walk over to my closet, grab my suitcases from the top shelf, and start packing 4-5 pairs of shoes, ranging from flats, tennis shoes, heels, rain boots, 6 shirts, and 6 pairs of pants, 2 dresses, and my jewelry. I zip up the suitcases and put them near my door, so when I leave, I'm ready. I glance at the clock; it's already 7; I need food. Walking into the kitchen, I make spaghetti and meatballs for Maria and me; as soon as I sit, my phone rings; it's my grandmother, Andeera. "Bună ziua, bunica"(Hello, grandmother) "Bună ziua, dragă, how are things"(Hello, dear) "Great, I'm actually going to Romania soon" What! When, Where in Romania are you going, it's too dangerous for you" "What do you mean too dangerous, bunica, you're scaring me, just tell me" "ok, ok, The Albescu is an ancient and prominent family in Romania, there are people there who do not like us, just promise me that you will be careful" "Ok, I promise, as for where we are going in Romania, we will arrive at the Bucharest Henri Coanda Airport at around 10:30 in the morning there, so at around 3:30 am here, after landing we see Bucharest till 1 then head off to Târgoviște for a day or two, then to Curtea de Argeș, the ball will be held at Poenari Castle." "Whatever you do, do not go to Poenari Castle." "Why no one has lived there for centuries, and besides, I'm not going to be at the hotel by myself while everyone else is having fun. I've got to go, love you bunica" "Wait, Eve-." I hung up on her without a second thought; it made me angry and scared about what she said, that it was too dangerous for me' I got off the couch and went back to my room. I laid down, ready for these 3 days to be over.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heading off to Romania

Waking up I still feel awful about hanging up on my grandmother, I head to the kitchen. I see Maria already up and watching TV, "Morning Eve." Maria works the night shift at the nursing home, she'll leave around 5 pm to get there at 6 pm and work until 7 am, So she'll usually be up around the time I get up. "Morning M, was work alright last night," "It's was alright, but there was only 3 of us which is totally not right, we need at least 4 but we have so many people quitting because this nurse is so rude, and I guess 2nd shift doesn't do very much for us 3rd shift. I mean, when I go in I have to do the showers that should have been done before I got there, but our supervisors don't really care." As I'm listening I'm making my breakfast, eggs, and toast. After I sit next to her on the couch, "Why do you put up with it then, M." I said looking at her, while she looked down. "Because If I don't then who will, no one cares about those residents, I'm the only one who will come in early or stay late or even come in on my nights off because someone called in. I just wish that some people realize that these residents are still people, they need us to take care of them 'cause they can't anymore. I asked one girl 'If that was your grandma or grandpa how would you feel If that were them' and you know what she said 'I don't care because they are not my grandparents, there just old people who can't take care of themselves anymore'. It just makes me so mad. 

I walk back over to the sink while Maria continues talking about her night at work, after washing my dishes I go back to the couch and watch TV with Maria until about 1 pm. I go into my room to get my scrubs on, even though Maria and I both have our CNA licenses, she works in a nursing home while I do in-home care. My shift is from 2 pm to about 10 pm, the woman I take care of, Mary, her family didn't want to put her in a home because they thought it would be even rougher on her, Mary has dementia and just recently lost her husband. As I was walking out of the house Maria stood next to the door. "I won't be home when you get home so don't be worried." "Ok, M. Thanks." She shut the door and I hopped into my car and drove to Mary's house. 

When I pull into my driveway after work I notice a light on, I immediately know someone broke in. I carefully get out of my car and make my way towards the house. I call 911 and report the break-in, then quietly walk into the house. As I step into the house I noticed the front door was unlocked, not broken. No one was in the living room so I walk into Maria's room nothing had been messed with either. The only other places that they could be was in the bathroom or my bedroom. I couldn't hear anything coming from inside the house, I didn't hear anything in the bathroom, I walk into my room and nothing no one is in there but my room is trashed and all of my clothes are thrown everywhere. A few minutes pass and the police arrive, "Whoever broke in is long gone, there's no trace what so ever." The chief said while looking at his notepad full of notes "They didn't break-in, the front door was unlocked so either they picked the lock or they had a key." I said looking around my room once more. I couldn't believe that someone would break-in, there is nothing of importance in my house for anyone, well besides my- My eyes widened with the thought of my grandmother's necklace in my drawer. I scramble to my tall dresser and open it looking for the necklace. "Whoever was here stole my grandmother's necklace." "What did it look like." "In the middle, it was all black except for the outline of a rose in a cream color, the end has a heart made out of iron and the top has an intricate design made of iron." "Ok, If we find it we will let you know, we will look on every website and every black market."

~

It's the night we head to Romania, "Eve, If you want to make it to the campus on time you might want to leave now." I looked over at the clock, 1:00 a.m., I had to be at the campus by 1:15 so we could get to the airport by 2:15 to get on our plane. We were flying 13 hours straight, "Thanks, Maria." As I leave I get the feeling that I should call my grandmother, but then remember what my grandmother said, 'too dangerous for you.' I decided not to call her, not now I couldn't handle anything else on the plane. In all my life my grandmother has never acted that so scared like that. It scared me to hear her like that, as nothing mattered but me, not her. To me all that matters is her, she is all I have left. I pull up to the campus and I get put and walk up to Mr. Shreve. "Ah, Evelyn, you are on the 2nd bus and when we get to the airport I'll give you your ticket, and do you have your passport?" "Right here, Mark." "Evelyn, I've told you not to call me Mark." "Oh I know, It's just fun to mess with you, Mr. Shreve." "Alright everybody on the bus, if you're not on you're not going, let's go" We all pile onto our buses and head off to the airport, buy the time we get there I'm getting a little tired but as soon as we step into the baggage claim I'm ready to fall asleep at any time, I doze off a little and someone shook me awake just in time to get on the plane, Mr. Shreve handed me my ticket as I was getting closer. I was ready to get to Romania, so I quickly bored with the plane and take my seat. I start to doze off when the plane takes off, by the time we're in the sky I'm dreaming of Dracula's Castle and all of Romania.


End file.
